Bouncy Days
by Mr.Saturn99
Summary: Oneshot. Kirby learns how important he truly is.


Hey everyone.

I'm dedicating this to one of my favorite series, Kirby. To this day, I am completely astonished at how beautiful the series is, so I dedicate this to it's beauty. This oneshot deals with some conflict, but a good chunk of it is sugary happiness and fluff. :)

I present, Bouncy Talk!

Kirby sighed and relaxed on the bright green hill, and let the soft breeze tickle his cheeks as he closed his eyes.

He felt incredibly lucky to be here. He didn't care what anyone said. Dreamland was paradise. Green Greens in particular was the epitome of that.

He opened his eyes and looked up at the fluffy clouds. He noticed a particularly odd one, which he thought was amusing, since he loved it when a cloud looked like something similar.

It was a ball.

Big, bouncy, rubbery ball.

It reminded him of himself, both of his regular physique and whenever he was Ball Kirby. He remembered having a great time just bouncing along, and slamming into the bad guys whenever they tried to rob him of his fun.

He still couldn't understand why there was evil. Why pillage and destroy when you could just sit down and have a nice tomato or strawberry shortcake? It seemed so pointless to him. But he knew that he'd always be there to save the day, nevertheless.

He looked around him, and he wondered why in the world would they try to take over and ruin the beautiful things that made Dreamland. Shining blue lakes, exuberant plants, peaceful green forests, and a big blue sky filled with silver lined cloud to the boot.

Kirby decided that a nice walk in the woods would get his mind off of that stuff, so traversed down the hill. Since it was nearby, he thought that the EverPleasant Woods would be a great choice.

And hey, wasn't that where Whispy Woods lived?

-------------------------------------------------

What a relief, this DID take his mind off of things!

Kirby looked around him and they all massaged his, well, 'ears' with relaxing sounds. Chirping birds, the sound of leaves rustling, the trees' branches swaying lightly from the breeze.

He waved as some Waddle Dees passed by. He continued on his merrily way as all the trees began to surround a clearing. There, surrounded by small plants of all kinds, was Whispy Woods, and he wasn't alone. He was talking to none other than Rick, the hamster.

Before he could greet them, Whispy noticed the sounds of his feet walking on the rich ground. He turned his pole-like body around and faced him, causing Rick to do the same. Whispy's mouth curved into a smile.

"Why, if it isn't Kirby! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hey, Kirby! Join us! We were in the middle of a nice discussion!"

Kirby just smiled and nodded.

"You know what, that I was what I was planning to do!"

He walked all the way to his friends, having only one thing on his mind. He plopped his small body down next to Rick.

"So, what were you guys talking about?"

Rick's smile broke into a grin. "We were talking about you, Kirby!"

Kirby gave a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

Whispy chuckled, "Why, we were talking about how much you've done for us in the past!"

"As in..how I've defeated Dark Matter numerous times?"

Rick nodded, "That's correct!"

Kirby frowned. He knew he should be happy about his accomplishments, but there was the whole "Evil beings want to destroy this absolutely beautiful peace" subject that made him feel bad.

Rick and Whispy looked at each other, then looked back at the seemingly depressed Kirby, who had now put his face in his tiny hands. Rick patted him on the back.

"Kirby? Why the need to get all long faced?"

"Because..well, I'm sick of this!"

"Of what?" Rick asked.

"I'm sick of how the Dark Matter wants to ruin our fun! Here we all are, having fun and eating peacefully with nothing troubling us at all, and look at what they do! They have no remorse for us! They don't care about what they do, just as long as they see this place burned down and all of us DEAD!"

Kirby began to feel tears come to his eyes. He couldn't help it. He covered them with his hands and began to cry. Rick was shocked at the outburst, there was not a way he could think to cheer Kirby up.

Fortunately, someone else did.

"Kirby..please don't cry."

Kirby sniffled and looked up at Whispy, who had spoken these gentle words.

"You're forgetting something, Kirby. Yes, we do hate what the Dark Matte tries to do to us, but we have someone to counter all of that! Someone who is pure and knows the right thing to do! Someone who is righteous and has the power to drive away evil! And you know something? That someone is you, Kirby!"

Kirby could feel the tears subside, and he began to ponder what the wise tree was saying.

"Kirby, we are eternally grateful to you. This beautiful land would have fallen into ruin had it not been for you! You don't need to cry. You need to feel proud of who you are and what you do!"

Rick was taken aback from Whispy's powerful speech, and decided to add in his own thoughts.

"He's right! And Kirby, you don't have to feel alone! Remember the time when Dark Matter destroyed the Rainbow Bridges? Me and some of our other friends helped you restore them and drive them away! You don't need to worry, the rest of us will always be there to help you! What do you say, Kirby?"

He noticed Kirby was growing a smile, and they all smiled to as he began to stand up and give a shiny grin.

"Thanks a lot, guys! Where would I be if I didn't have such great friends?"

Whispy and Rick could only bring larger smiles onto their faces.

Then suddenly Kirby began to laugh.

"Hey Kirby, what's so funny?", Rick asked.

"Oh, remember the time when King Dedede…."

And for a good long time, the trio laughed and talked about happy things.


End file.
